Cicya's King
by Cicya-Moonstar
Summary: A tale about Peter's life after the train crash and the woman he meets. . .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S. Lewis's Narnian characters, J.R.R Tolkein's Middle Earth characters, Christopher Paolini's Alagaesian characters, Tamora Pierce's Tortallian Characters nor any other character who might sneak their way into my story that I have not mentioned.

Authors Note: This and any other Moonstar story published are based closely off adventures my friends and I made up and acted out when we were young.

Chapter 1: When the eyes of old friends look different

The setting sun cast long shadows across the courtyard as the five figures waited for their guests. They were young, with the appearances of being younger, and dressed royally, though not fancy. The eldest of the five girls, and high queen of MidEvil, wore her favorite dress. It had a straight neckline, with pieces of the soft, dark green cloth bunched over her broad shoulders as straps. It stayed tightly fitted over the top half of the well muscled figured before draping elegantly to brush the top of her feet, where she wore no shoes.

Her eyes sparkled merrily as she fenced the third youngest queen who was adorned in plain brown breeches and a blouse, which was topped by a brown laced-up vest. Her golden-blonde ponytail reflected the sunlight regally as it bobbed in time to her feet, which were also bare. The girls danced around the courtyard, block and strike, block and strike.

Watching them from the side sat the two duchesses, wearing matching skirts in their magick colors, (orange and red) topped by white blouses. They took turns braiding each others hair, both a magical blonde, Tissy's waist length and Aili's shoulder length.

The second-oldest sister lay on her stomach in the grass while her fiancé, Murtagh of Alagaesia played with her dark brown hair.

"Look, here they come!" Tissy jumped up excitedly, her long braid swinging.

"Where?" Aili joined her sister instantly, almost tripping over her long, blood red skirt. Cicya and Alya stopped fencing as Rose and Murtagh stood and stretched.

"Adrielle!" Alya screamed for her closest sister, the youngest queen of MidEvil, who promptly appeared dressed exactly the same as Alya.

The six girls stood in a line, oldest to youngest, with Cicya at the far left and Aili at the far right. Murtagh stood behind Rose, his hands on her hips. A small procession of horses rode in to the court yard and a tall, handsome man with sparkling blue eyes, long, sandy blonde hair and a boyish face jumped off the first horse.

"Welcome to MidEvil, Peter Pevensie, how good to see you." Cicya said formally as she stepped forward and extended her hand. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Susan dismount in a flurry of skirts.

"Same to you, Cicya Moonstar." Peter replied as he kissed her hand, then looking into her eyes continued, "and thank you for inviting us to your ball."

"The pleasures all mine," Cicya replied as a faint blush filled the weathered cheeks. She hurried over to Edmund, to stop the staring contest that had already erupted between him and Alya. Tissy, Aili and Lucy were giggling loudly as they chatted. Once all the formalities had been exchanged a couple castle servants appeared and led the Narnians to their room before the royalty of MidEvil retired to their rooms for the night.

Cicya looked up from where she was sitting at her desk. "Come in," she called softly, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, whattya doin'?" Peter said as he gently closed the door.

"Queen stuff," Cicya yawned. "Ya know, taxes and stuff." She yawned again. Peter gave her an empathetic smile.

"You look like you need a break, we could go for a walk, err and catch up." He gave an embarrassed smile. She blushed slightly.

"I broke up with Eragon, if that's what you mean." He nodded his head in agreement. "A walk would be nice," she added to break the awkward silence that had erupted between them. She stood up and shuffled the papers on her desk to one side.

Her study was connected to her bedchambers by her sitting room, but it was the dreariest of her rooms. The walls, floors, ceilings, bookshelves, and desk were all made from a deep brown wood and the black curtains at the one small window were not much help.

Peter held the door open for her as she exited the room with a stack of official-looking scrolls. As they walked down the hallway Cicya passed off the scrolls to a servant with strict orders to send them immediately, then the two high royals exited the castle onto the passing road.

"I'm sorry about you and Eragon," Peter said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I dumped him," Cicya replied. "Alya was getting jealous, and I don't doubt that Eragon's got his eye on her as well." Peter gave an appreciative smile.

"So, I guess you don't have a date to the ball then, eh?"

"No," Cicya agreed. "And the high queen can't show up at her own ball alone." Peter stopped and turned to face her.

"High queen, Cicya Moonstar of MidEvil, would you do me the honor of allowing me, your most humble servant, to escort you to the ball tomorrow evening." Cicya giggled.

"You always were so formal Peter. And of course I'll accompany you to the ball." Peter smiled and they continued to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm having issues with my computer at the moment, so I can't even copy and paste, the disclaimer is the same as ch. 1

Authors Note: So here's chapter two. It has a lot of description, sorry if it bores some of you. I just love describing dresses. And I'd love to hear from you as well, so if you reading my story's submit some reviews!! What can I improve on?? What do you like?? What do you want to know??

Chapter 2: Preparations

"Ooh Rose, you're so gorgeous!!" Tissy gushed at her older sister. "Murtagh won't be able to breathe at the sight of you." The sisters giggled merrily. They were all in Cicya's rooms getting ready for the ball that would be taking place in a matter of hours.

Rose was standing in front of the mirror, her long white dress shimmering in the evening light coming in through the west window. The skirts bunched on the floor, waiting for her to don her high shoes, and then swept out in an elegant train behind her. The silk gathered immediately below her chest where it was trimmed in gold ribbing. The low scoop neckline, also rimmed in gold, traced around the outside of her arms, three inches below the shoulder. Two pieces of the gold trim connected the front and back across her shoulders to keep the dress on. The sleeves hugged her arms tightly until right above the elbow where they fanned out in large teardrop sleeves, which brushed the floor when her hands hung down.

Her hair had been pulled back into a loose half ponytail and then painstakingly curled, a curl draped from just above each ear, sliding delicately out from under the gold circlet with the white stones hanging down her forehead.

A very complicated array of diamonds made up the spider-web like gold necklace that filled her neck and chest above the neckline of the dress. The array of diamonds hanging from her ears matched the necklace, and her bracelet exactly. On her left ring finger sat the large diamond engagement ring Murtagh had given her only weeks before. She had a very smug expression on her face, as if she knew how beautiful she looked.

Cicya appeared behind her closest sister, her thick, sandy blonde hair was pulled intt a complicated bun around her circlet, where it glistened with green jewels. The emerald green moon and star symbol on her necklace exactly matched the color of her over dress, (and her magick.) The dress was simpler than her sisters. It had a deep V neckline, and split open beneath the waist. The white under dress filled in the bottom of the V, and hung to the floor where it matched the length of the overdress. The sleeves fell just below her elbows and were tight the whole way down.

"You did find a date, didn't you?" Rose questioned in a demanding, motherly tone.

"Yes Rose, I found a date." Cicya replied, then continued, prompted by her sisters questioning looks. "Peter asked me." Rose grinned and slightly nodded her head as if to say it was a perfect match.

"I'm just glad I'm to young to need a date," Aili declared. The dress coving her small frame was a deep blood red. It was strapless and fitted, but the skirt fell to the floor in an elegant drape. Around her waist and hanging to the floor was a bright gold cord, which exactly matched the lacing on her dress that criss-crossed her bare back. Her hair was done in a series of complicated braids that looped and swirled around her circlet. A simple ruby adorned her neck, and rubies hung from her ears and wrapped around her small wrist.

Tissy nodded in agreement, the long blonde curls of her hair bobbing merrily as they danced around her circlet and fell across the shoulders of the deep orange dress. It had a high neckline and long billowy sleeves that started at their shoulders. They were made of a lighter orange, almost gauzy fabric. A series of buttons marched down the front of the oldest dutchess's dress, stopping at the waist. The skirts were constructed of an orange fabric that matched her sleeves. A two-foot wide strip of the dark orange fabric was sewn on top, making circles round Tissy's legs.

The long blued sleeves of Alya's dress swooshed dramatically as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Rub it in, why don't you?" The dress had a rounded neckline in which a small, laced up V was cut. It, like Rose's dress, was only fitted through the chest, then it fell to the floor. The deep, late-summer-evening blue matched the queen's stunning eyes, bringing them, and her circlet, more to life then ever.

Alya turned her head to Adrielle for agreement, but Adrielle only blushed and looked down, unable to deny that she was pleased to be going to the ball with her long time crush, a common boy named James Brown.

The stunning purple dress was a new look for Adrielle, as her magick had just recently morphed from pink to purple, ( a feat the girls had not known was possible.) It matched her simple beaded choker, bracelet and earrings perfectly. The straps of the deep purple overdress scrunched where they met the body, the spread to cover her small shoulders. A lighter purple underdress showed three inches above the overdress, where it cut a straight line across and around the shoulders. Light purple brushed the floor, showing six inches under the dark purple. Her shining blonde hair stood piled on her head above the circlet.

Cicya laughed merrily, "oh don't worry girls, you'll be that age soon enough."

"It's not that bad," Rose chimed in. "In fact, it can be quite, wonderful," she added with a sigh. Cicya nodded in agreement, stepping up to join Rose.

"There's nothing in the world quite. . ." She was interrupted by Alya's loud coughing. "Oh-hkay! After that inspiring speech, lets move out and get this thing over with." Rose and Cicya both shot her accusing glares, and the six girls filed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S. Lewis's Narnian characters, J.R.R Tolkein's Middle Earth characters, Christopher Paolini's Alagaesian characters, Tamora Pierce's Tortallian Characters nor any other character who might sneak their way into my story that I have not mentioned.

Authors Note: Well this chapter has some romance, but don't get to excited. The good stuff is coming, I promise. And thank you to all of you, (except my _charming _sister,) who submitted reviews, I really enjoy it!! Finally I cannot take credit for the names in my story, my "sisters" came up with their own names, but I'm glad you like them.

Chapter 3: Any good chapter ideas?? I'm not good at naming chapters, review and let me know.

Cicya slid her arm through Peter's as they met at the bottom of the stairs in the grand entryway. He stood a good head taller, and she had to strain her neck to look into his eyes as he said, "You must be the most gorgeous woman in all of the world," so softly no one else heard. Cicya blushed slightly, then shot Alya a warning glare, for Alya was refusing to link arms with her date, James Morrasson. Alya rolled her eyes, but complied, taking care to keep a large distance between James and herself.

The group walked a short distance down the hall to the royal ballroom, where they lined up to greet their guests. Only after what seemed like hours did the royalty prepared to make their entrance. Aili and Tissy both had a boy by their side, as was custom.

Two man servants pushed open the wide oak doors and the crowd fell silent as the band began to play MidEvil's anthem. The queens entered, heads held high and began to weave around the floor in the royal dance of MidEvil. When the dance was complete, the audience cheered, and Cicya moved breathlessly off the floor while the crowd moved in. She sat down and Peter offered her a glass of wine, which she gladly accepted.

"You picked up fast," she noted to her date.

"Well my part's not that hard, and for good reason!" he laughed, "but you were amazing."

"Years and years of practice!" she laughed in response. Peter took her goblet as the band started a slow song and offered his hand. Would you care to dance?" She lay her small hand in his, letting it get enveloped as he closed his hand and pulled her to her feet. They danced through that song, then traditional dances, and fast paced dances, and more songs. Neither of them muttered a word for almost two hours, but Peter always let his hands find her waist and hold her close, and she kept him there with her eyes.

"You look famished," Peter finally said, sliding his hand around her waist and escorting her off the floor. He sat her down and quickly made his way to the food table, hurrying back with his hands full.

"Lets go outside," Cicya said, standing up and taking some of the load off his arms. "It gets dreadfully stuffy in here." They made their way out of the large doors propped open to allow the cool evening breeze into the ballroom, then walked slowly to the gardens, finally sitting down again.

"You look awful worried," Peter noted, "is everything all right."

Cicya sighed. "I always feel bad having fun when my country is in danger." Peters hand slid around hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You're country, all your people, are here, in this ballroom tonight," Peter said, gesturing with his free hand. "If all you're doing is worrying and making battle plans, you're going to wear yourself out. Its good for you to rest, even if just for tonight." He brushed a stray hair out of her worried eyes. "It'll all work out in the end," he promised in a whisper, leaning towards her.

She turned her head sadly, "I can't help but have a bad feeling about this."

"Please, stop worrying and just enjoy yourself," Peter stood up, taking her hand and they re-entered the ballroom, narrowly being missed by Alya and James who were dancing a rather fast and bumpy dance to a rather slow and smooth song. People dancing gave them a wide berth, and some, especially the older ladies, were watching the young queen with horror and disdain.

Cicya made to stop them, but Peter lay a restraining hand on her arm, saying "let them enjoy themselves," so she shot Alya a glare instead. Rose and Murtagh were dancing slowly in a corner, their bodies so close you couldn't tell one from the other.

Adrielle and James had mysteriously disappeared, and Aili and Tissy were scurrying around the room, playing with their friends. Cicya turned back to Peter. "All right, lets have some fun."


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S. Lewis's Narnian characters, J.R.R Tolkein's Middle Earth characters (or languages, namely elvish which I use in this chapter), Christopher Paolini's Alagaesian characters, Tamora Pierce's Tortallian Characters nor any other character who might sneak their way into my story that I have not mentioned.

Authors note: Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy with rafting trips, and I leave tomorrow to visit family for two weeks, so I decided to post what I have of this chapter, even though it's not done. Hopefully a seven hour plane ride will give me enough time to finish it! (Thanks to /elfgirl06/ElvenTranslator.html for the elvish)

Chapter four: Ohta Esse

Cicya turned slowly over in her bed, bumping her dog, Star, who groaned and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes briefly, but closed them, listening to the sounds of the birds outside the open window, and trying to get up enough energy to rise and go through her morning Shang routines. Just as she decided to get up Rose burst through the door.

"Cicya, get up!! Get up Cicya!!" Rose began shaking Cicya violently as she shouted.

"I'm up, I'm up," Cicya protested, sitting up. Rose was never up earlier than her. "What's wrong?"

"The Morwinyon Sankossi is on alert. The orcs are coming!!" Cicya levitated out of bed, just as Alya ran through the door, and into Cicya, causing them both to fall in a heap on the floor. Rose pulled Cicya up as Alya brushed herself off, not one talking to the others in their worried silence.

"Have you woken the others?" Cicya questioned.

"No," Rose answered, "Alya woke me and then I came to get you."

"I woke Eragon," Alya said, then hurriedly added, "I thought the boys should know," blushing a bit.

"Well go wake the others, and tell them to prepare for battle. Rose, I think you should wake Aili, and be gentle, it'll be her first battle." Cicya demanded.

Rose and Alya scurried off while Cicya whipped off her nightgown, leaving it on a heap in the floor, and strode over to her wardrobe. She had barley pulled on her battle breeches when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called, assuming it was one of her sisters. When Peter entered she blushed and turned away, grabbing her tunic with one arm and covering her bare chest with the other. He blushed in return and made to sit on the bed, while she finished dressing.

"Usually come in means you're decent." He said in a quiet, worried voice.

"Usually I have enough room in my mind to realize that my sisters never knock." She gave him a small smile, but the worry was still apparent on her face. She finished dressing and had just turned to clip on Star's armor when Rose walked in.

Rose looked back and forth from Cicya to Peter with an expression on her face that clearly read she wasn't happy about the two being alone together in Cicya's room, but Cicya rolled her eyes at Rose.

"Please Rose, it's not like you and Murtagh are not ever alone together and we both know that all four of us have more dignity then _that_!" Cicya whispered as she slipped past Rose and exited the room, Peter and Star trailing close behind.

Cicya wrapped her arms around Aili, who buried her face in Cicya's shoulder as she tried to control the sobs of fear that shook her small body. The birds that normally sung cheerfully outside the palace were as silent as the army that was watching the orks approach across the valley.

"Hey," Cicya said in a soft voice, "you'll be fine, don't worry. You know how to yield a sword, and you'll have it with you, even though you'll be with the pages using your staff. And you're a queen, you have magick, that's more defense then basically all the rest of our army. Just be careful not to overuse it."

"I will," Aili murmured as she began to calm down.

"besides, we're only fighting orks, c'mon they're just big, blubbering, stupid, ignorant. . ."

"Alya!!" Cicya quickly cut off her sister. "Don't get cocky, yes orks are simply pawns working for a higher being but they are bred to kill and they have **NO MORAL VALUES!!**" Cicya finished in an angry outrage.

Alya looked alarmed, and then made to retort, but Cicya gave Aili and final squeeze and took her place at the front of the army as the orks crept closer. She took a deep breath to calm her own nerves and Peter reached over to squeeze her hand comfortingly. She returned the squeeze then urged her horse forward, a wild whoop escaping from her mouth.

A/N: sorry its so short, hopefully the rest will be up soon!! Please, please, please keep reviewing so I know you're still interested!!


End file.
